1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to anchoring plates for medical tubes, and more particularly relates to a device which protects and directs the external portion of medical tubes that are partially interior to and partially exterior to a patient's body.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Many medical procedures involve attachment over a period of time of medical infusion or drainage tubes to the body of a patient such that one portion of the tube contacts an internal organ of the patient, while another portion of the tube is external to the patient's body. For example, certain medical procedures involve the use of intravenous infusion tubing, catheters, including nephrostomy tubing, tubing for drainage of surgical wounds, and the like.
It is often desirable to change the direction of the tubing as it exits from the patient's body in order, for example, to avoid the area of an incision or to lead into a receptacle for fluids.
Hospital technique for attaching such tubing to the patient has in the past generally involved using layers of adhesive tape. Typically, the patient's skin is prepared by treatment with benzoin, which improves adhesion of the adhesive, but causes considerable discomfort to the patient. A base layer of tape is then placed on the prepared skin near the point of exit of the tube from the body, the tube is laid over this tape and redirected if necessary, and a second layer of tape is placed over the tube to hold it in position. If more than one tube is employed, each additional tube is placed individually on the tape covering the previous tube and is itself then secured with another layer of adhesive tape.
The above procedure is characterized by a number of significant disadvantages. The adhesive tape is irritating to the patient's skin and is rejected by it after several days. At this time, the rejected tape must be removed from the patient and tubes, and new tape applied. This procedure is difficult and time consuming, in particular because the adhesive tape is very difficult to remove from the latex rubber medical tubes which are commonly employed, and puncturing or tearing of the tubes may even occur during the removal procedure. The use of quantities of adhesive also can complicate cleaning of the incision, restrict air circulation near the incision, and make the ends of the medical tubing relatively inaccessible.
While various guides, holders and supports have been proposed for medical tubing, many prior art devices have been characterized by problems and disadvantages. For example, often these devices fail to provide for redirection of the tubing while adequately protecting it. Many such devices continue to rely solely on adhesive, with all its disadvantages, for attachment of the holder to the patient. Others are unduly bulky. Certain of the proposed devices would not protect the medical tubing from snagging on clothing, or would not allow freedom of movement for the patient while preventing the tubes from dislodging. A number of the devices that have been proposed lack multi-tube capacity, and some may not adequately prevent creep of the tubing into or out of the body. Examples of prior art devices which exhibit some or all of these disadvantages may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,834,380; 3,368,564; 3,568,679; 3,630,195; 3,696,920; and 3,702,612.